


Warm Tea and Nightmares

by dimpledjoon



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Astro - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I cried while writing this, Jinwoo is only mentioned, Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo/Moon Bin Fluff, M/M, Nightmares, Romance, dongmin has had a crush on moonbin for years, i swe a r, idk what im doing, it gave me inspiration, listen to astros again/shouldve held on while reading this, this hurts but like... its all fluff, tho i'm going to write a jinwoo-centered fic next
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 03:06:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11477328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimpledjoon/pseuds/dimpledjoon
Summary: Dongmin didn't see Bin's eyes widening, but he did hear his scream and felt his strong grip on his arm."No!"Alternatively, Bin has a nightmare, and Dongmin worries.





	Warm Tea and Nightmares

"...So, are you going to tell me why you're at my door on a Wednesday at–" he checks his lit phone screen, "3:04 in the morning? ...Well, i guess that would make it a Thursday."  
While he asked this, Dongmin's mind went _"dramatic declarations of love"_ way too many times.  
He sighed. _A guy can dream_ , he thought, and actually invited Bin inside his apartment. 

When Bin came inside, eyes shooting everywhere as if looking for something that would hurt him, and hands fidgeting on the hem of his shirt as if his life depended on it, Dongmin knew it was serious.  
_Bin is still wearing his pajamas_ , he noted, _and his hair is a mess_.  
Whether from tossing in his sleep or running his hands through it too many times, Dongmin couldn't tell.

"I– just– you know–" he stopped talking for a second, then continued, "can't I visit my best friend at his cool new apartment?" Bin looked nervous and close to tears, so he let it go.

"Do you want water? Something to drink?" Dongmin took Bin's hand and led him to the small kitchen in his apartment. "I'll make you some tea, you look like you need it." 

As he got near the stove, alarms went off in Bin's head. _Fire. Burning. Dongmin. Danger!_  
Dongmin didn't see Bin's eyes widening, but he did hear his scream and felt his strong grip on his arm.  
"No! No, don't do that! I'll– I can do it."  
Dongmin stared at him, confused, but stepped away from the stove.  
His concern grew, but he kept quiet. He assumed Bin would talk to him when he was ready to. 

When the tea was ready (poured with shaky hands onto two medium-sized graphic mugs) Dongmin sat Bin on his couch and started drinking his tea.  
Once Bin had calmed down considerably, Dongmin started speaking slowly.  
"Do you want to tell me why you're really here?" Bin didn't look up, and Dongmin thought he wouldn't answer at all; he took a shuddering breath and gripped his mug tighter.

It's less than a minute later that Bin speaks. "Why were you awake?" his voice is scratchy, and now that he's looking directly at Dongmin, he can see Bin's eyes are faintly red, like he's been crying for some time. His normally cheerful eyes are missing their joyful sparkle, instead heavy with fear and concern.

Dongmin's eyes widen, surprised by the question, and he looks at Bin in the eye.

"When I knocked on your door, you answered really quickly, like you'd been awake for some time already. Did you have trouble sleeping?" he's speaking slowly, as if he's figuring out what to say _while he's saying it_. (and maybe he is, and it brings worry into his already twirling pool of concern)

He doesn't know how to answer for a minute, and when he's able to form a coherent sentence, Bin's already put his head down.  
"No, I was– I was just working on something, I didn't notice what time it was." He wants to ask Bin why he's here at three am, but he has no idea how to.

He decides to try again, and to start slow.

"Did you… come here for a specific reason?" as soon as it's out of his mouth, he can't help but cringe. It sounds borderline rude, and with Bin so shaken up before, he can't help but worry he'll just make Bin feel bad.  
Bin just stares at him, scanning his features, and sighs shakily.

"I just–" he clears his throat, "are you sure you're okay?" 

Dongmin is really worried now; _did something happen to Bin last night?_

"Binnie, I'm fine, what's going on? You're really worrying me now." He's frowning deeply, scared, and he can't look away from Bin.  
That really seems to wake Bin up from whatever deep thought he was having, and he sighs once again.

He clears his throat, looks at Dongmin, and finally says,  
"this will sound a bit stupid but… I was having a nightmare about you, and i just wanted to make sure you were alright."  
This surprises Dongmin; _a nightmare? about him?_ it must have been really bad, if he got so shaken up as to go all the way to his apartment at such a dead hour in the morning.

"Binnie, no, come here." He gets closer to him and cups his face for a second, and looks him straight in the eye _(if Jinwoo was there, he'd tell Dongmin he was wearing that ridiculous lovestruck look again, and he'd look away, but he wasn't, so Dongmin just kept his eyes firm)_. "Listen, Binnie. It's not stupid at all, everyone gets terrible nightmares once in a while. I'm sure if I had a nightmare about you, I'd be running to your apartment at three am too." 

Bin's eyes are glossy, and Dongmin really hopes he wouldn't cry. His heart was twisting in his chest, if Bin cried he was sure it would run away and die.  
"I was so scared, Dongmin…" He lets out a broken sob, and Dongmin is pretty sure he's about to cry too.  
"Hey Binnie it's okay, it's okay! I'm here, you're okay, you're okay, you're alive, everything is okay," he dried Bin's tears and held him close. 

_Binnie, Binnie, take my hand! hurry up, please!_  
_it's so hot in here, I can't breathe…_  
_Binnie, Binnie, at least you're okay. You're okay, you're alive, it's okay._  
_It's okay, I love you._  
Bin started to shake, sobbing violently, and Dongmin was sure he'd never seen him this disturbed.

"Dongmin, Dongmin, no, Dongmin you have to live too! Nothing makes sense if you're not there…" He starts mumbling, and combined with his sobbing, Dongmin's unable to make out much.

_Fire, everywhere._  
_Everything burning; smoke fills his lungs._  
_Help! Help, please! please, please..._  
_Dongmin, please, please just hold on!_  
_help, HELP! please, someone, help us…_

"Binnie, calm down, it's not real! I'm here, I'm safe, you're safe too! Please, please calm down,"

_please._

It takes a while, but finally Bin's stopped sobbing, he's shaking only faintly now, and while his eyes are red-rimmed and puffy, they look a little calmer, too.  
Dongmin is a mess now, too, what with the tears on his cheeks, rumpled clothing, and the heavy and almost tangible concern he's harbouring.

Finally Bin looks at him, breathless and shuddering, and he lets out a breathy laugh.  
"I'm so sorry, Dongmin, look at what I've done… I kept you up at such a late hour and now you must think I'm insane," he looks down, hair falling to his face, and begins to fidget lightly with his shirt.  
Despite everything, Dongmin's heart tugs at his chest, and he can't help but find this a little bit cute and domestic.

"Binnie, look at me. You don't need to apologise for this, I would gladly be kept awake by you at any time. Of course I don't think you're insane, you're human! And sure, sometimes you get nightmares or you get caught up in a dance routine, or you may act like a twelve year old, but I don't love you any less for it. You're amazing, Binnie, you're pretty and funny and nerdy and cute and breathtaking, and I would never ask for anything else."  
Bin's eyes have widened by now, and he's frozen, barely breathing, and when Dongmin realises what he's said, his face turns indescribably red, and he drops his arms by his side.

He stands, face burning, and begins rambling.  
"Sorry, Binnie, are you cold, it's really cold outside, isn't it? I'll get you a blanket, don't worry, or a jacket, or maybe–" he's stopped by a hand on his wrist, and Bin turns him around. 

"I'm okay," he says, and cups Dongmin's face softly. He gets close to him, and everything then is just as he's ever imagined.

_Dongmin's lips are soft, sweet, and everything Bin could have dreamed of.  
Bin's lips are rough, but soft, somehow, and Dongmin thinks they fit with his lips perfectly._

Their kiss is short, but perfect, more than either of them could have dreamed of.  
When Dongmin opens his eyes, he's met with a loving stare from Bin's eyes, and he thinks he understands what Jinwoo means by "ridiculous lovestruck stare." He doesn't think it's ridiculous, though, not at all; even less when his long-time crush Moonbin is looking at him like that.

"I am so glad you came to check up on me, you know," it seems that voice is his, and Bin just chuckles and pulls him closer. 

"And I'm so glad you're here." Dongmin kisses him once again, and Moonbin thinks he can handle having nightmares as long as Dongmin is there to help him through them.

**Author's Note:**

> this is actually really bad but i really almost cried while writing this so,,,, scream with me about binu! why do i keep writing angst?????? seriously listen to Should've Held On while reading it, it's sad.
> 
> anyway tell me if you cried or just complain [ @joonielesters](%E2%80%9Djoonielesters.tumblr.com%E2%80%9D) on tumblr!


End file.
